


Mr. Monokuma's Ultimate Climax Room of Desires!

by BoydTheReaver, Leliel12



Series: Memento Mori: The Another Side Universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ...on screen that is ;), Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Dangan Ronpa 1 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Leon's Love Hotel Is Here!!, Love, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Lust, Multi, No Smut, Off-screen Relationship(s), Spoilers, Underage Sex, given y'know, they're still teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/pseuds/Leliel12
Summary: Lucky Sun, Moral Hierophant, Affluent Emperor, Diamond Strength, Superstar Chariot, Two-Dimension Hermit, Clairvoyant Fool, Programmed Priestess, Sensational Lovers, Mysterious Moon, Swimming Star, Writing Temperance, Killer’s Devil, Martial Empress, Gambler’s Fortune, Griever’s Death, Hanged Diva, Judgmental Stalwart, and [REDACTED]’s World.19 keys based off of the 22 different tarot cards... what on Earth could they mean? The readers may know the answer, but Makoto certainly doesn't. As he wounds up delving into nineteen different perspectives each, he finds his eyes opened to nineteen individuals... and subsequently, gets much,muchmore than he's ever bargained for.~Takes place inAnother Side: Sporting Hopefuls, duringIntermission 1: When The Levee Breaks, I'll Have No Place To Stay, serving as the Love Hotel of this universe. No knowledge of Sporting Hopefuls is required to enjoy this fic!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Memento Mori: The Another Side Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430509
Comments: 55
Kudos: 208





	1. Introduction: Welcome to Kuma Sutra Hotel!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa School Mode: Storage Room of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581822) by [AdjustableHourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdjustableHourglass/pseuds/AdjustableHourglass). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy... where to begin.
> 
> So as you all might recall, I've begun this sort of fic line's implications a whole year ago, and it's only _now_ I'm getting to brass tacks of it all. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy, and do note: it'll go in chronological order from guys to girls, so yeah. Nonetheless, enjoy!
> 
> ** Fair Warning: for one of the keys in specific, there be spoilers for Sporting Hopefuls! But it's easily skippable all the same, and I'll tell you when it shows up, so no worries! **

**(Music – Cool Morning –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX0QGb_rRik>)**

_Day 6 – Kuma Sutra Casino, Entrance – 9:31 AM_

He honestly doesn’t know why he’s even doing this.

Actually, he rescinds that statement somewhat: he knows _perfectly_ well what he’s doing. But just because that’s the case doesn’t make it any easier on him.

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was, to put it lightly, _perplexed_ by Monokuma’s given tour of the remodeled and renovated second floor of Hope’s Peak… which for one reason or another, decided on giving them way to a room that allegedly peered into a person’s darkest fantasies… whatever _that_ meant.

As utterly abhorrent as the idea sounded to Makoto, he couldn’t deny he wasn’t curious. Maybe this is what prompted him to look into things first and foremost: maybe finding something distinctive to capitalize on will prove crucial to finding out how to escape? After a harrowing last trial that he’s not going to forget anytime soon, he knows from the bottom of his heart that he _has_ to look into things, no matter how ugly they may get. Because even a slimmer of a chance of escape may be all they need to run free.

Makoto gulped, shaking his head. As he stood in front of the leering complex amid the sound of slot machines and other vice supplements, he was honestly intimidated by _whatever_ he would find in there. He knew it wasn’t like he would be murdered in a place everyone Makoto knew was keeping away from, but… he still had to know, nonetheless.

He _had_ to. Otherwise he could be missing out on details that he could very well –

 _“Yo, Naegs!_ What’re you doing up here?”

Makoto flinched as he turned to his right; he immediately saw Leon Kuwata, a newfound ally and friend of his, walk over to Makoto with a wry smile plastered over his face. Admittedly, the sight of an old friend made Makoto sight a bit in relief, giving a wry smile.

“Oh! Uh, hi Leon!” Makoto said, blushing. “What, um, brings you up here?”

“Me? Meh, boredom more than anything.” Leon said, scratching the back of his head before groaning in frustration. “We’re still doing the usual, trying to figure out a way to escape.” Leon suddenly darkened a fair bit. “Like, I’m an optimist, but _really,_ I’m beginning to wonder deep down if Monokuma has our escape down pat…”

Makoto immediately felt himself droop a bit. “Y-Yeah. Um…”

Makoto sighed. Immediately sensing that Leon’s commentary was _not_ what Makoto wanted to hear, Leon gave a (slightly forced) grin and patted Makoto on the head. “H-Hey, don’t look dour like that! Just because we are not making progress doesn’t mean there isn’t a way!”

Makoto laughed half-heartedly at that. “Yeah, I… know. But you still know as well as I. The last trial…”

Okay, Leon _couldn’t_ continue what happened, immediately frowning. “Yeah… I get what you mean. But regardless of who lived and died… we can’t let that get to us. That’s not what **they** wanted, huh?”

It was almost funny in its own way how both Leon and Makoto – two of some of the biggest empaths of the group – couldn’t bring themselves to even _mentioned_ the previous trial’s Blackened or victim by name. One would say it’s a desire to keep suspense, but more than anything, it was the all-too-human reaction to being confronted with the reality of the past. It hurt _too much,_ and what the Mastermind unquestionably yearned for was ‘despair.’ No more, no less. And it was almost as though that regardless of _what_ happened therein, they couldn’t – nor shouldn’t – live in vain of them.

That’s not what **they** wanted indeed. That’s not what _anyone_ wanted.

Hesitant to change the subject, Leon cleared his throat and spoke. “So, uhh… what’re you doing up all the way here? This place is seedier than a frickin’ garden, so I was wondering what you, u-uh…”

It was Leon’s turn to blush. “…y-you didn’t come up here to, uh, have sex, right?”

 _“W-Waaaah?!”_ Makoto was taken aback by _that,_ immediately turning crimson and flailing a little. _“N-No! Nononononono! Y-Y-You got the wrong idea!_ I-I was only u-up here to check out those keys to the l-love hotel room! I-I…”

Makoto felt the need to cover his face in that moment. _“Augh,_ Leon! _Now I’m embarrassed!”_

Leon looked away nervously, cheeks burning red to. “Y-Yeah, don’t worry dude. You’re secret is safe with m – “

 _“I JUST CAME UP HERE TO LOOK INTO PEOPLE’S FANTASIES,_ WITH THE INTENT OF LEARNING MORE ABOUT WHOM THE MASTERMIND MAY BE!”

Makoto was surprised he _screamed_ all that due to how flustered he was, but it was only in the wake of hearing him _very_ uncharacteristically shout at Leon – who was slightly floored by it – that Makoto simply turned redder than _Leon’s hair_ and squeaked.

“S-Sorry!” Makoto, in that moment, quickly ran off to the hotel.

“H-Huh?! W-Wait! Wait, _Naegs – “_ It was too late. Despite being considerably shorter than Makoto, the Luckster’s skinny legs carried him quickly to the entrance. Leon, to put it simply, looked a little confounded, unaware of him not recognizing the context.

Leon felt a sweatdrop form on his head. “…was it something I said?”

* * *

**(Music – Whims of Fate –** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj7ecVrNdPU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj7ecVrNdPU) **)**

_Day 6 – Kuma Sutra Casino – 9:31 AM_

After being all-but-certain that Makoto lost Leon amid the cavalcade of slot machines buzzing about the gaudy casino, the Ultimate Lucky Student finally stopped to take a breather, in and out. Makoto merely shook his head in that moment, and _groaned._

“Gah… w-what did I even get myself into…?!” Makoto said, out of breath. “N-Now then! Let me see whether or not… h-huh…?”

If Makoto was any less perceptive than he was, he wouldn’t have noticed. But over the deafening sound of slot machines came a distinct voice she knew all too well:

 _“Oh, come on!_ You wretched piece of junk – I’ve _earned_ those coins, damn it!”

“H-Huh?” Makoto blinked. “Celes? What’re you…?”

Celestia, as all signs point to, has been at the slots for some reasonable stretch of time – possibly all morning. Then again, with her insensitive comments at the dinner table, would she have any reason to attend for the morning breakfast? Regardless, the gothic lolita seemed more than a little annoyed by the lack of payout she’s been receiving… even counting the fashion, in paradox, there was a literal _mountain_ of Monocoins behind her.

Then again, this _is_ Celestia Ludenberg. ‘Enough’ is never truly enough.

“Um, Celes-chan?” Makoto began slowly, walking up to Celestia’s frequently grumblings. “Have you been here all day…?”

Celestia stopped hitting at the lever midway… an in turn, turned to Makoto with a joyful little smirk written all over her face. Makoto felt a little of his courage die inside. “Why, Makoto! What brings you here to this humble abode? Care for me to do anything at your leisure…?”

Makoto bit his lip, nervously turning away. “Err, well… I was wondering how – “

 **(Music – Mr. Monokuma's Lesson –** [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELfxtdEakhk**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELfxtdEakhk) **)**

 _“Ooh la la!~ Trying to get it on with The Edgy Queen of Liars_ herself, _are we Mackie-boy?!_ Why, if only you knew the kinds of kinks she was into…”

Both Makoto and Celeste both turned red at Monokuma’s mocking remarks, having summoned himself to where he wasn’t invited. In the midst of her blushing stupor, Celestia _leered_ at the mechanical stuffed toy with a fury hell could only barely muster to match.

“Stars above, what’re _you_ doing here?” Celestia spat out. “And why do you look like I stepped all over those ugly paws of yours?”

“Oh, _Celeste-chan, yamete!”_ Almost as if to complement his mockery, Monokuma’s voice went into a anime girl’s falsetto. _“Y-You’re splitting me in two!”_

Monokuma leered in, before his own voice and the fake voice intertwined into a clarion from hell. **_“Now why don’t you explain to me why the_ hell _you’re using a coin_ and _string to rig the machines to grind your cash, eh?!”_**

…well. That wasn’t nightmare fuel at all.

Nonetheless phased by Monokuma’s spot-on accusation, Celestia silently turned pale, but gave no tell. “…come again?”

 _“Wait, what?!”_ Makoto cried out in shock. _“That’s_ how you got a literal fortune of Monocoins at your side, Celes?!”

“Correctamundo! …or, to be more precise, what the _cameras_ caught. The wonders of what Rule #7 brings to the table!” The mechanical ursine giggled. “But I digress! Anyway, I’ve come to report to _you,_ Celes, that you’re goods have hereby been forfeit, and shall be dumped at the nearest garbage sluice for disposal! Though I guess my wording technically means…”

A pause, as if Monokuma was stopping to consider it. “Oh, what the hell! You take the whole damn thing, Makoto.”

 _“WHAT?! WHY?!”_ Celestia was quite understandably irked.

“Y-Yeah, why me?!” Makoto protested near immediately. “I can’t accept dirty money! A-And I’m not a garbage sluice…”

 _“Exactly.”_ Monokuma gave a winning wink.

“T-This is ridiculous! I’ve _slaved_ to get the coins necessary for this, and _he’s getting it?!”_ Celestia said, red with rage. “What, don’t I have _any_ say in the matter here, or – “

“Oh, ya _do,_ but it’s honestly not worth it to go into all the miscellaneous details of it!” Monokuma said with a giggle. _“Anyway, one-week suspension from the slots! I’ll give ya five minutes to vacate the premises, and if you come back,_ **EXECUTION!~”**

 _“I… th-that’s… grrrr…”_ Celestia _seethed_ with the fury of a thousand scorned women, but in a moment of clarity, she breathed in, out… and steadily calmed herself. She was now tranquil enough to look into Monokuma’s eyes _without_ bursting a vein.

“You… you’re the worst.” Celestia said, not even having a clever retort to share in that moment.

“Honey, you _know_ I try to be.” Monokuma gave a teasing little wink. “Anyway, that’s all she wrote! And Makoto, feel free to blow whatever you want on those Monocoins – or knowing what these hotels _have, **be**_ blown! _BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!”_

And just like that, Monokuma disappeared in an instant. Celestia chewed her lip before growling, still furious.

 **(Music – Whims of Fate –** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj7ecVrNdPU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj7ecVrNdPU) **)**

“This is stupid… all that work, for _nothing…”_ Celestia pouted, before faking a smile to Makoto. “Well, I hope you enjoy it… you pathetic slimeball. Agh…”

Keeping in mind Monokuma’s threat to execute her if she loitered around, Celestia quickly and unceremoniously left the building. Makoto simply looked at the great, big slathering of Monocoins ready to be spent.

“Well… dunno if this is good luck or _bad_ luck… we’ll see soon enough.” Makoto sighed. It took a while, but he managed to retrieve enough of the massive slathering of coins to spend it all – all conveniently listed for all the keys worth purchasing. “Now… where’s exactly this ‘room’?”

Even now, he still knew this was a bit of a bad idea. He shouldn’t poke around in everybody else’s thoughts, but he figured the same would be done to him… and that, hopefully, they weren’t in any way all too _real._ He knew this was a bad idea, but even so…

…he couldn’t deny he wasn’t at least _somewhat_ curious.

With a breath, Makoto grabbed the key, and entered Mr. Monokuma's Ultimate Climax Room of Desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured, in direct conjunction with Sporting Hopefuls, that I work on my own kind of brand of Danganronpa School Mode: Storage Room of Love! Major credits due to that fic for inspiring me to write this!
> 
> Anyway, we're doing in cyclical order of the students' numberings. So Taka, then Togami, and so on. We won't get to the girls for a bit, but given how short each of these individual snippets will be, yeah. No love lost.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little spin-off of mine! ;P


	2. Moral Hierophant (Kiyotaka Ishimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Hierophant (V), in some decks named The Pope, is the fifth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination."

**(Music – Cool Morning –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX0QGb_rRik>)**

…

……

………

It all opened the same way. Amidst a love hotel dressed with pink, peach and gilded shimmers, the garish room which Makoto Naegi stood was both ostentatious and perverse. A carousel hovered across the side of the room, and perhaps more disturbingly lies several instances of sexual implements strewn across the floor. It made its way back to Makoto’s conscience, tingling at his worries over what he bore witness too…

…and as with the guest of this room: Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Standing right in front of Makoto, it seemed as though he was… paused? As if, he had nothing to say or nothing to truly add… but less because of any awkwardness and more that he seemed to be paused like a remote on a TV. Almost as if fixated into place. It really didn’t do wonders for the general awkwardness Makoto doubtlessly figured he’d endure while here.

“…”

“…”

 _(…every time I come here, somebody fantasizes about their ideal, um, fantasy. Given this is Taka’s fantasy… oh, boy.)_ Makoto thought to himself, internally wincing. _(This is going to be…_ interesting, _if nothing else.)_

And just like that, Kiyotaka spoke up, as if unfrozen by the metaphorical remote.

 _“Makoto-kun! There you are!”_ Taka said with entirely renewed valor. “Don’t you know I’ve been looking hide and hair for you?!”

Makoto was taken aback by _that._ “Errm, yeah? W-What’s up?”

“What’s up?! What’s _UP?!”_

As if expecting a full on outburst from Taka, Makoto winced, bracing himself… but when he least expected it, Taka merely _busted_ out laughing, clutching his chest amid his good-hearted cackle. Makoto only looked _more_ confused as Taka came to clarify why he was laughing:

“Oh, I’ll tell you what’s up!” Taka said, grinning with renewed valor. “I’ll tell you that you’re late for our ‘private lessons’, that’s what!”

**(Music – Become Friends –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8Rq8MjAKkQ>)**

Makoto was _not_ expecting that.

“W-Wha?! P-P-P…” Makoto said, completely beet-faced. “P-P-Private _lessons?! Whaaaaaa?!”_ The poor teen ended up covering his face in shame. _(Oh, man! What did I get myself into?!)_

“Ah! …Wait, you don’t recall?! Were you struck on the head or something?!” Taka began, his own purity missing what Makoto was so worried about. “Please, think harder! I am merely referring to your private lessons on how to be more ‘hip’ with the current crowd, that’s what!”

“’H-Hip’? Oh…” Makoto, still blushing, took a deep breath to calm himself down. _(…o-oh._ So _THAT’S_ what Taka meant! I shouldn’t have doubted his intentions… he _is_ the Ultimate Moral Compass, after all…)

Makoto put a finger to his chin, still thinking. _(Though… just what could he need by virtue of me helping him be… cooler? Taka, or at least as far as I know, was not one to care about social outings… but that’s as far as I know about him.)_ A smile. _(Regardless, I ought to play along with him…)_

“Makoto, you listening?” Taka began, strangely much quieter – as if waiting in anticipation.

“Ah! Um, yeah! I was looking forward to continuing my lessons with you, um, Taka.” Makoto said, feebly trying to come up with the most appealing response for Taka. “Though, um… why do you want me to do this with you, again? You already have a head on your shoulders! Wouldn’t that be enough to get people to like you?”

Taka paused, before shaking his head, sighing. “Well, to be honest… much as I _wish_ that to be the case, uhh…” Taka blushed. “…you know I don’t have many friends in my school, right?”

Makoto noticed Taka look downfallen, and nodded gently. “…I think you told me before. I’m sorry for inquiring.”

Taka sighed, looking more downcast. “…no, I wouldn’t at all say it’s _you._ It’s just… well, heh. Funny how we even _met,_ huh? We were in the same study group, and we’ve just… kind of up and struck a good friendship. Funny how that works, huh?! I’m genuinely grateful fate brought us together as such!”

Even Makoto could tell that Taka was faking that smile, and needed cheering up. “Well, in that case… mind if I give you an extracurricular lesson for everything?”

“E-Extracurricular?!” Taka said, lighting up. _“I hereby vow to do my absolute best at said activity!”_

“Heh, good. It’s just…” Makoto thought to himself. “…you don’t need to be so worried about fitting in. Not as much as you usually do anyways.”

“H-Huh?!” Taka _flinched._ “B-But why?! Isn’t the whole point of our lesson to fit in with others?!”

“…you’re right, it is. But I think another part of yourself should be true to yourself at times… at least I think so.” Makoto said, nodding. “You’re possibly one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and I understand that you are always trying to better yourself… but you shouldn’t let that distract you from being yourself. You should be the person your friends – no matter how few, your _true_ friends – should always care for.”

“I… that’s…” Taka said, tearing up. “Makoto…”

Makoto winced. “Y-Yeah?”

Taka began _bawling. “T-Thank you…! Th-That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard someone say to me…!”_

“U-Uh…” Makoto laughed nervously. “Y-You’re welcome. But… just never forget that, alright? At the rate you’re constantly pushing yourself, you shouldn’t ever forget of being… well, you.”

**(Music Fades Out)**

“Y-Yeah, I know…” Taka said, sniffing; in his jacket’s pocket, he brought out a handkerchief and _blew._ “R-Right, um… but… then what’s the point of the lessons therein? Why are you here if you aren’t going to tutor me like you usually do?”

“I, that’s… well…” Makoto didn’t think that far ahead. _(Crap! Think of something to say, Makoto! Think of – )_

“…well, that doesn’t matter.” Taka said, looking suddenly downcast. “To be a bit honest with myself… I’m just worried about relaxing even a little bit.”

“H-Huh?” Makoto said, blinking.

**(Music – Moon on the Water –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yofsOSx6Y94>)**

“I…” Taka fretted for a second. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked this before. Would you judge me if I did?”

Makoto frowned. “Taka, why would I do that? Just tell me whatever you need to, at your own pace.”

“…” Another long paused reigned between both Taka and Makoto. It was one that seemingly stretched out for quite some time, but even then, Taka found a smile creep up on his face.

“If… if I told you that my grandfather brought shame to my family heritage…” Taka said, shaking his head. “What would you think of me?”

“H-Huh?” Makoto said, thinking about it. “…sorry, I don’t follow.”

“I figured.” Taka said with a wistful smile. “I… don’t think I wish to share just yet. Not when it feels like it’s still toon soon and all. Uhm…”

Makoto knew he had to ask to _some_ degree. Taking a deep breath, Makoto spoke out of turn.

“I want you to tell me, Taka.” Makoto said, hopping on the bed; his tiny hands placed onto Taka’s, and he smiled. “Even if whatever your grandfather did was horrible… is that any instance which to not recover from?”

Taka blinked. “H-Huh? Why you’d say that…?”

“Because, you have something I wish I had.” Makoto smiled. “Dedication. You are far more of an inspiration than you think you are, Taka… no matter what you may think, I cannot stress enough just how much I hold respect for you. Your ability to unite others with your morals… it’s more than you ever think. Just take solace in that fact, alright?”

“Makoto, I…” A long pause, before breaking out into an ingenue smile. “T-Thank you, Makoto-kun. That… that makes me feel… relieved.”

“Of course.” Makoto said, with a small smile. “And I mean every word too.”

Taka’s lip quivered. “Y-You do?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re a genuine beacon of hope, Taka. I can’t think of a single bad quality about you.” Makoto said, smiling. “Just never forget your true friends, alright?”

“M-Makoto…” Taka felt tears swell up in his eyes, before grinning. “T-Thank you… and you promise me that you’ll be there every step of the way through this curriculum?”

Makoto grinned. “Every step. And I mean that.”

A pause… but not before Taka bursted into surprisingly gentle tears, hugging Makoto in an instant to cry on his shoulder.

“W-Whaaa?!” Makoto flinched. “U-Um…”

“S-Sorry… I can’t let go just yet…” Taka sniffled. “That… you’re a hero to me, Makoto. The fact you mean that at all is just…” A sniffle. “T-Thank you.”

Makoto was honestly caught of guard by such an act of tenderness. But it certainly wasn’t long before Makoto went on to deepen the hug, reciprocating in full.

“Anytime.” Makoto smiled gently. “That’s… what it means to be a true friend, huh?”

A gentle laugh arose from Taka’s lips. “You can say that again.”

The two sat there in this moment, hugging each other some more. After relaxing a bit and letting go, Taka nonetheless found himself gently resting on Makoto, smiling all the while. Whatever role Makoto was meant to play in this story, he succeeded with flying colors.

………

……

…


	3. Affluent Emperor (Byakuya Togami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Emperor (IV) is the fourth trump or Major Arcana card in traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair trigger warning here: what Togami wants, Togami _gets._ **Highly** dubious consent bordering on outright rape. Viewer discretion is advised.

**(Music – Cool Morning –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX0QGb_rRik>)**

…

……

………

It all opened the same way. Amidst a love hotel dressed with pink, peach and gilded shimmers, the garish room which Makoto Naegi stood was both ostentatious and perverse. A carousel hovered across the side of the room, and perhaps more disturbingly lies several instances of sexual implements strewn across the floor. It made its way back to Makoto’s conscience, tingling at his worries over what he bore witness too…

…and as with the guest of this room: Byakuya Togami.

Just like with Taka, the billionaire teen seemed to be frozen into place. Lifeless. But Makoto knew as soon as he spoke, that everything would take its course. It wasn’t like he _liked_ doing this, but with the desire of finding whom the Mastermind is, it was definitely his best shot.

“…”

“…”

 _(…every time I come here, somebody fantasizes about their ideal, um, fantasy.)_ Makoto winced. _(Byakuya’s kind of a jerk, I’ll admit… but he’s so aloof and standoffish that I can’t help but wonder what his fantasy even is. It really does strike me as curious, I’ll admit…)_

**(Music Stops)**

Byakuya Togami unpaused, and simply _glared –_ one with the hatred hotter than a thousand suns _._ “So _there_ you are! I was looking all over for you, you miserable wretch.”

“E-Eh?!” Makoto lurched back, clearly _not_ anticipating that reaction. “W-What did I do?”

Byakuya took a moment to cross his arms and scoff in triumph. “You really don’t know? You’re the elusive cyber-criminal who’s been robbing me of my company’s assets for _years,_ and you my friend…”

Byakuya’s grin grew wider. “…have finally been caught.”

**(Music – Nightmare in the Locker –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSN7cGb_nKE>)**

“H-Huh…?” Makoto blinked dumbly. _(Okay… I wasn’t expecting that. Apparently I’m some kind of cyber-thief that hacks into bank accounts or something.)_ An audible gulp. _(Better play along…)_

The shorter of the two boys cleared his throat. “Well, you caught me red-handed. What do you want to do now?”

Byakuya glared some more. “…you’re joking, right? You’ve robbed the Togami Empire of _billions_ of dollars, leaked _numerous_ trust funds and trade secrets, and you’re going to just up and _say_ you’ve been ‘caught’? Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke, or what?”

“Err, um…” Makoto fumbled. _(…I think I get it. Togami always thinks hyper-competitively, doesn’t he? So… he must see me as a **rival** in this instance… which honestly makes more sense the more I think about it. From what I know, he had to claw his way to the top to become the ‘heir’ of the Togami Empire… but that honestly just begs the question what he sees in me further…)_

“Are you going to not answer me?” Byakuya said, now additionally furious. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

“…you think I _don’t?”_ Makoto said, silently. “I haven’t once thought about personally giving you a competition to rue for… especially the way you up and treat your employees as brutally as you do!”

“…you’re kidding, right?” Togami scoffed, looking sideways. “People who work under the heels of their betters ought to know well that they’re expendable too. Best be left to their own business while the _adults_ talk. And yet you – who’s perfectly versed in criminal espionage but knows _nothing_ of economics – ruined countless national economies for some misguided attempt at equal class rights?!”

 _(…who is the guy Togami fantasizes about?! Am I a revolutionary, terrorist or what?!)_ Makoto nonetheless kept in character. “Togami… as you’ve said, we’ve played this game of cat-and-mouse for _years_ now. We both know perfectly well that’s not what the important thing was, though.”

“Spare me.” Togami spat… but if one knew Togami well, one would see a genuine glint of amusement in his voice. “You wouldn’t know me as well as you think you do if you have such an elementary grasp on economics.”

Okay, _now_ Makoto was getting fed up. _“Yet this has nothing to do with economics!_ I did this not just for the betterment of the working class…” A pause. “You know perfectly well as I do we did this because we needed a rivalry.”

Togami scrunched his face. “…excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Makoto nodded. “Think of the talents I possess as the ‘cyber-criminal’ that you’ve spent years chasing after – the Togami Empire’s boundless in its corporate wealth, so certainly there wouldn’t be _any_ sort of lengths you wouldn’t go to in order to catch _me._ But even counting my ideals, and yours… we would’ve never done this if there was no challenge involved. A person who refuses to try but has the talent is more worthless than a man with no talent but a will to try. And you… you’re my match in every way. And don’t you think for a second that you have me cornered.”

“…” A long pause occurred, Togami taking a long while to process what was said… but it wasn’t long anyways before Togami crossed his arms and _laughed._

“H-Huh…?” Makoto’s reaction was as good of a guess as any… especially with how inscrutable Togami could be _period._ But he felt himself gulp in that moment, not knowing what to say. Of course, Byakuya filled him in on just _what_ he meant.

“…you are so disappointing.” Byakuya said with a genuinely amused smirk. “But I hate you _slightly_ less for all this.”

A pause, before Togami motioned over. “Get over here and sit next to me on the bed. I need to tell you something.”

Makoto gulped. “Uhh… okay…?” The Ultimate Luckster did as Togami asked, sitting neatly next to the teenaged mogul with a bit of a nervous expression over his face. Befittingly, he sat to Togami’s left, knowing all too well of the distance between himself and the bed posts… but he nonetheless steeled himself. _(Calm down, Makoto. You’re just sitting to a… rich, wealthy… evil mogul who –_ okay, what part of this is normal?!)

After a terse silence, Makoto spoke. “So, umm… is there anything you want me to – “

**(Music Abruptly Stops)**

_*klik*_

“H-Huh?!” It took a double take for Makoto to see where Togami’s lightning-fast reaction times went to. But in turn, he only saw himself cuffed to the bed.

“You’re a fool if you think our rivalry ends at mutual hatred.” Togami said, with a delighted smirk on his face. “More like… utter _loathing._ And I’m about to show you, Naegi.”

**(Music – Finding Peace Party –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=One782vERzc>)**

_“W-Wha?! H-Hey, c’mon, Byakuya!”_ In a moment of panic, Makoto attempted to claw himself away from the bed, wrangling at the cuffs. _“Cut it out! This is… I… just…_ WHAT?!”

“You’re an international criminal and you still don’t get it?” Togami said, his breath heavy and venomous; he quickly leaned on top of the panicky shorter boy and pinned his flailing shoulders down. “What we have here… it goes beyond anything I would say befits a mere feud. You complete me. I loathe _everything_ about you, but that just makes me want to feed off every single reaction of yours. So… who’s to say I wouldn’t play the villain to get that mutual rivalry going on?”

 _“W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!”_ Makoto cried out, _completely_ taken aback. _(Agh! Shit, shit, shit! This is bad! This is_ really bad! _H-How do I get myself out of this, HOW DO I - )_

Ignoring the internal screaming and siren alarms going off of his head, Makoto gave a ragged gulp. “T-Togami… why do you… c-c-cuff me here like this? Like, um, can’t we go back to you wanting to send me to jail?”

“Another instance of you not getting it, Naegi. Then again, I never expected you to be if _this_ is the legendary hacker that challenged me thus far.” Togami said, leaning _far_ too close for comfort.

“W-Whaa…?!” Makoto said, blushing. “T-Togami, _wait – “_

Too late. Byakuya _immediately_ kissed Makoto, deepening his tongue to wrestle with the smaller boys. Makoto _squealed,_ but it wasn’t long amid Togami nibbling on Makoto’s lip that they pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting the two and Makoto having a flushed, aroused face; Togami was blushing too.

“I refuse to let you go.” Togami said, curtly. “No matter what happens… no matter how much you say no… _struggle._ Struggle, fight, feud, declare vengeance… _that_ is what I seek. An endless rivalry that transcends all, one that I can take to the definitive grave as a hallmark of excellence. I will _ravish you,_ and you will _like it.”_

“A-Ah…” Makoto squeaked, unable to even process. _(E-Eep… m-my mind’s… slipping away, I… aah… j-just… hurry…)_

As Makoto went into blushing breathing, Togami gave a nice, wet hickey on Makoto’s lower collarbone. And in that moment, Togami gave a devilish grin.

“Enough is enough.” Togami said, breath husky. “As of now… you’re _mine.”_

As if to cement that, Togami’s slender hands snaked down past Makoto’s pants and straight into his underwear.

………

……

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Song To Replace Finding Peace Party:
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQlByoPdG6c>


	4. Diamond Strength (Mondo Owada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Strength is a Major Arcana Tarot card, and is numbered either XI or VIII, depending on the deck. Historically it was called Fortitude, and in the Thoth Tarot deck it is called Lust. This card is used in game playing as well as in divination."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, all! Enjoy~

**(Music – Cool Morning –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX0QGb_rRik>)**

…

……

………

It all opened the same way. Amidst a love hotel dressed with pink, peach and gilded shimmers, the garish room which Makoto Naegi stood was both ostentatious and perverse. A carousel hovered across the side of the room, and perhaps more disturbingly lies several instances of sexual implements strewn across the floor. It made its way back to Makoto’s conscience, tingling at his worries over what he bore witness too…

…and as with the guest of this room: Mondo Owada.

Just like with the others, the gruff and muscular biker gang leader seemed to be frozen into place. Lifeless. But Makoto knew as soon as he spoke, that everything would take its course. It wasn’t like he _liked_ doing this, but with the desire of finding whom the Mastermind is, it was definitely his best shot.

“…”

“…”

 _(…every time I come here, somebody fantasizes about their ideal, um, fantasy. Mondo’s fantasy…)_ Makoto gave it some thought, before cocking his head. _(Either I’m gonna see Mondo at his worst or something… else… oh, dear.)_

“Ngh… hey, uh, Mako.” Mondo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “You, uh… can you and I talk fer a bit?”

Makoto blinked, looking further at Mondo. “H-Huh? Is… something the matter? You wanna talk, or – “

**(Music – Moon on the Water –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yofsOSx6Y94>) **

“O-Of course I wanna talk with you! Yer the only one who could help me with this shit, man!” Mondo’s eyes went wild, looking down at the ground. “You… you’ve been there by my side since we’ve both joined bro’s motorcycle gang, remember?!”

“H-Huh?!” Makoto took a step back in surprise. _(C-Crap… how wasn’t I expecting this?! He’s the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader! I should’ve known better!)_

A pause, as Makoto looked onwards in thought. _(B-But… I was with him since the beginning? And he called me ‘Mako’ too… this hints that we may have had a strong friendship or something… could that mean Mondo’s ideal partner… is someone he can confide in and trust?)_

Mondo growled. “H-Hey, Mako! Don’t just gimme the cold shoulder, damnit!”

Makoto winched. “R-Right, right, sorry. So, uh…” A pause, as he tried to fit with a pejorative delinquent tone. “H-How’s everything goin’, ‘bro’? S-Somethin’ up?”

Mondo gave a relieved smile, before shaking his head. “…dude, ya don’t hafta fuckin’ ape me at this point. You’re perfectly fine just bein’ yourself… it’s better off if that were the case and all.”

“Ah, o-okay! Sorry…” Makoto blushed. _(So that confirms it, we_ are _close. Though I wonder why he’s so dependent on me…)_

Mondo sighed, shaking his head in worry… but it soon went off into an awkward laugh. “Heh, man, I still remember some fuckheads pickin’ on ya just because you were small and a goody-goody. They woulda never thought that you’d be biker material, but you’ve been keepin’ us on the good side of the law for as long as we have! You have tons of charisma… and you’ve been a huge friend, too.”

“Mondo…” Makoto bit his lip. “I take it you wanna talk about something?”

Mondo guffawed. “W-Well, of fuckin’ course I do! Yer my most trusted lieutenant, damnit! You’ve been always pullin’ me out of the fires I set off like the shithead I am!”

“O-Oh…” Makoto paused, thinking about what Mondo meant. _(Alright, then… so I’m Mondo’s trusted lieutenant and friend, his confidant… and apparently the moral heart of his biker gang. But… why would he want to talk to me? I best ask a bit to show initiative…)_

“U-Uh… you wanna talk about home for a bit?” Makoto gave an awkward laugh. “Or… family?”

Mondo opened his mouth, then sat on the bed. He gave a _deep_ sigh. “…fuck, man, either I’m gettin’ worse at keepin’ our secret or you’re gettin’ betting at readin’ me. Yeah… it’s… i-it’s about Daiya. As well as some… unpleasant feelin’s of jealousy towards ya.”

“H-Huh?” Makoto, in response, hopped on the bed, cocking an eyebrow. “W-Why would you be jealous? Mondo, you’re _strong,_ way more use in a fight than me! And… you’re way more charismatic to – “

“But throwin’ fists _ain’t_ what I should be fuckin’ doin’, man! I…” Mondo shook his head, sighing bitterly. “I need someone I can depend on to pull my ass out of the fire whenever I need it. Daiya, my bro… well…”

A pause. “Ya know the story. About how I… k-killed him.”

Makoto blinked. “H-Huuuuuuh?!” _(M-Mondo never told me this before! At least, not that I recall, anyways…!)_

Mondo shook his head and laughed bitterly. “C’mon dude, ya know already. Challenged him on his retirement, _stupidly_ went into traffic, and he bumped me over so I didn’t get run over. I… I had to keep that a secret to my grave ‘cuz I was so _stupid_ and I… d-don’t wanna be seen as weak, man…”

Mondo buried his head into his hands, groaning. “Ya think _you’re_ weak? Hell no. Being able to unify others, pacify them and cause them to see a common point of view. That’s _yer_ strength, Makoto, and it’s a lot more stronger than me bein’ good in a fight. I just…”

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader rose his head. And much to Makoto’s heart breaking, he saw tears bud in the otherwise untouchable biker gang leader’s eyes.

“I… I k-killed my bro… that ain’t strength… it’s weakness, ‘cuz I was so _insecure_ in ‘im…” Mondo grumbled, tears building up. “I ain’t _nothin’_ without him, or you. And I dunno what to do without that strength, ‘cuz I’m _fuck-all_ with it…”

As Mondo balled his fists, Makoto, gently, placed a hand on Mondo’s muscular back, patting him gently. “Look… Mondo, I don’t want you to mistake what happened all that time ago as anything of your doing. What happened… it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t kill Daiya. What happened was in the past, and accidents _do_ happen. You need to have the courage to admit it to the others what happened, or you’ll never come to peace with it.”

Mondo bit his lip. “B-But… what if they jus’ up and abandon me ‘cuz I’m suck a fuck-up?!”

Makoto shushed Mondo’s raising voice, holding his hand; Makoto did scoot closer to the giant of a man. “That _wont_ happen. I guarantee you. Just always know I’m here to help you, as is the others… there’s strength to be had in having others help you, of course. Never lose sight of that, and always – _always_ – know your bro loves you, and wouldn’t have tried to protect you if he didn’t.”

Mondo’s fists balled, and he shook his head. Slowly, though, the fists unclenched.

“Ya…” Mondo began, slowly. “Ya actually mean that, don’tcha?”

“Every word.” Makoto said with a grin. “Why on Earth would I ever lie to my boss?”

“…” Mondo let the information sink in for quite some time after that, all before he simply _laughed,_ clutching his head.

“Goddamnit. I was so worried about losin’ respect for not appearin’ strong that I forgot ya wouldn’t have climbed up the ranks if that was actually a death knell.” Mondo chuckled bitterly. “Yer a strange one, Makoto. _Really_ fuckin’ strange.”

Makoto giggled. “Hey, what can I say? You’re my friend, Mondo, more than just my boss. I’m here for you… and they’ll have to go through me if they’ve got any issues.”

Mondo simply sat there, processing in the information. With a deep breath inwards, then outwards, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader sat up, and turned his head to meet Makoto’s brown eyes.

“…yeah. That confirms it.” Mondo said, determination present in his eyes. “I’m gonna tell ‘em what I was so afraid of all these years.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean…?!”

“Y-Yeah!” Mondo pounded his fist into his palm, nodding vigorously. “I ain’t gonna run away from the truth like some sorta pansy! I’m gonna show what true strength is – the ability to confront the truth, no matter how ugly it is!”

“Yeah!” Makoto bounced upwards. _“That’s_ the Mondo I know and love!”

“Heh… y-yeah… and, uh…” Mondo saw back down, bringing Makoto in for a tight and tense hug with his muscular arms. “M-Makoto… I, err… r-really wanna thank ya for everything. For makin’ me feel like less of a piece of crap, y’know?”

“Mondo…” Makoto paused for a long while. “…it’s nothing. I really wouldn’t say I’ve done much than comfort you, anyways…”

“Aw, bullshit. You’ve helped a ton! You’re kiddin’ me, right?!” Mondo grinned, feeling his spirit renewed. “I… I really wouldn’t be able to do this without ya, man. So… thanks. I really cannot say enough how glad I am to have a friend like yerself available to help me. So just… do me this favor and accept my gratitude, alright? We’ll confront the truth together, you and I!”

“Mondo…” Makoto paused again… only to break into another grin, and subsequent resting on Mondo’s shoulders. “Anytime. That… that’s what friends are for…”

“Heh… friends.” Mondo smiled, merely pulling Makoto in some more. “God knows I’ve almost forgot what it’s like to have ‘em…”

“Heh.” Makoto smiled warmly. “Indeed it is…”

And just like that, the final moments of the event were spent with Mondo pulling his friend in by the arm, giving him a bear hug. These precious few moments, likewise, were spent with uproarious laughter and joking around, nothing of the misery that implied itself from earlier.

………

……

…


	5. Superstar Chariot (Leon Kuwata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chariot (VII) is the seventh trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination.

**(Music – Cool Morning –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX0QGb_rRik>)**

…

……

………

It all opened the same way. Amidst a love hotel dressed with pink, peach and gilded shimmers, the garish room which Makoto Naegi stood was both ostentatious and perverse. A carousel hovered across the side of the room, and perhaps more disturbingly lies several instances of sexual implements strewn across the floor. It made its way back to Makoto’s conscience, tingling at his worries over what he bore witness too…

…and as with the guest of this room: Leon Kuwata.

Just like with all the others, the Ultimate Baseball Star seemed to be frozen into place. Lifeless. But Makoto knew as soon as he spoke, that everything would take its course. It wasn’t like he _liked_ doing this, but with the desire of finding whom the Mastermind is, it was definitely his best shot.

“…”

“…”

 _(…every time I come here, somebody fantasizes about their ideal, um, fantasy.)_ Makoto gave it some thought, before cocking his head. _(Leon’s fantasy, huh? I… honestly kinda wonder what’d it be like, if anything in particular...)_

“U-Ummm…” Leon spoke, after a pause of awkwardness. “Honestly, I’m surprised you came and all, Naegs. I’m… genuinely kinda flattered that ya did and everything.”

Makoto smiled warmly, forgetting that Leon’s fantasy doesn’t necessarily reflect their in-real-life relationship. “Well, why wouldn’t I be? We’re friends and all, at least I hope we are…”

Leon simply tossed a cheerful grin. “Duh! Why _wouldn’t_ we be?! We’ve been friends since we were kids, dummy!”

**(Music – Become Friends –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8Rq8MjAKkQ>)**

“H-Huh?!” Makoto blinked in shock. _(Ah, so Leon’s fantasy must be that… I’ve been friends with him since childhood? Huh? That’s an… oddly specific fantasy, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to inquire a bit more, right?”_

“Err, not to sound forgetful or anything, but, uh…” Makoto’s cheeks colored. “What do you mean? How long have we been together, again?”

“D-Dude, you know!” Leon said with a huff, before relenting with a smile. “You’re, like, uh, the perfect caretaker! You know how to cook, clean, do _all of that_ and more! I’m seriously not kidding when I say that you’re like… like…”

Leon blurted out, looking more intense. “…like my soulmate! You’re everything I’m not, and both you and I balance each other out perfectly, man! Why else wouldn’t we be?!”

“L-Leon…” Makoto was caught off guard by that, having his cheeks taint red. _(W-Wow… I, er, didn’t know Leon could get so… enthusiastic. But probably not unexpected, thinking about it… if there isn’t any goo reason why he and I wouldn’t be this close, why even bother?)_

Makoto smiled. _(Well regardless, I should probably ask him what he needs for me. I’m not too confident in my ability to cook or anything…)_

“Well, um…” Leon turned a bright red. “Don’t just stand there! Y-You know why I called you up to my place, right? Aside from our usual, uh… get-togethers?”

“H-Huh?” Makoto felt a sweatdrop form. “What do you mean ‘get-togethers’?”

“I mean, like… y’know! Hanging out together, playing games, sports – that sort of thing! Afterwards, you’d make sure you’d cook us a bunch of nice food and… man, I dunno. It just…” Leon said with a huff. “Sometimes, it doesn’t seem like it’s all too real. Like I’m living a dream every day of my life here, like you walked into my life like it’s straight out of a manga…”

“Errr…” Makoto awkwardly chuckled. _(That’s… one way to put it…)_

“And besides…” Leon suddenly became hushed. “T-There’s also, uh…”

…Leon went completely silent.

“H-Huh?” Makoto blinked. _(That’s new. I’ve never seen Leon act so…_ strange _before. Like, he usually seems a LOT louder than this when he isn’t thinking about something, but that just makes me honestly kind of wonder…)_

“Hey, Leon.” Makoto said with a sanguine smile. “You brought me up her for… reasons, right? I’m happy to sit down with you if you’d let me, of course.”

“Y-Yeah… you can say those are r-reasons, yup, yuh-huh.” Leon spoke hurriedly, not eager to make eye contact with Makoto. “C-Can you _please_ sit down?”

Makoto nodded, and walked over to where Leon was sitting. Makoto sat down right next to him.

“So…” Makoto turned his head, apparently not aware of how seductive the head-tilt _was_ to somebody like Leon. “Is there anything that’s been bugging you _specifically?_ Is there any ways I can help you out therein?”

Leon sat there, still contemplating if he should say it. He merely turned to Makoto with a blush covering his face.

“I-If I tell ya…” Leon spoke, softly. “Ya promise you wouldn’t laugh and shit, right?”

“Leon…” Makoto giggled. “Why would I ever do that?”

“Y-Yeah, I know! Just ‘cuz, and all…” Leon exhumed, before going silent again… but before long, with a look of determination in his eye, he glanced over to Makoto.

“To make a long story short…” Leon spoke in a bit of silence. “I… I dunno if I’m really all that straight to begin with. Like, I like _girls,_ but…”

…for some reason, Makoto wasn’t surprised at all. He simply nodded along, letting Leon continue.

“…but, it’s like, you… you _complete_ me in a sense. You balance me out. You’re the reason why I can go onto the baseball fields and hit a home run with _your_ name written all over it. You’ve… you’ve been there for me, Makoto. All this time, you’ve been there for me.” Leon said, speaking cautiously. “And… I feel like I need you again. Just to test… _steam-blowing_ between us. I-If you catch my drift.”

Even Makoto wasn’t that dense.

“…oh.” Makoto said, blinking. “D-Do you… really feel that way?”

“Nevermind me, Naegs.” Leon spoke, this time much more seriously. “Are _you_ okay with it? To… test things out.”

 _(He’s asking me… I…)_ Makoto said while his heart pounded. _(…I don’t know what to say. But… if it was him then…)_

Suddenly, butterflies rose in Makoto’s stomach, a flirty giggle escaping his throat like a warm breeze of lilacs. _(…t-then I’d like that. Oh, man… I’m never gonna here the end of this from the back of my head, aren’t I…?)_

Makoto, blushed, before climbing up on Leon’s lap, causing the friction of heat to emerge between the two boys.

“I’d…” Makoto spoke, with a blush. “I’d love that. I want _you,_ Leon. No one else.”

That was all Leon needed to hear.

Immediately, he gently pushed Makoto off and onto his back, Leon standing up on top of him.

**(Music – Heartless Journey –<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PTgs95JMGg>)**

Makoto breathed, his heart aflutter. “L-Leon…”

“…Naegi. Listen to me.” Leon spoke. “I… I won’t do this if you don’t want me to. I’ll _only_ do this if you want me to. So say it straight one more time, yes or no… do you…”

Leon blushed, his lip trembling. “…w-want this?”

Makoto felt his heartbeat swell, sweat appearing on his face as he could just _taste_ Leon’s breath, which made the arousal in Makoto build. Makoto felt tears in his eyes when he realized all this time, this seemed like a fantasy of _himself_ too, with somebody he loves and cares for, all by their lonesome while the chemistry from the moment seems ready to overtake all.

Makoto spoke, nodding with tears budding in his eyes. “I want this. More than anything. Because I…”

Makoto blushed, caught up in the moment. “I… l-love you, Leon.”

Leon blinked, having apparently not processed that. “…o-oh.”

“Y-Yeah… and…” Makoto breathed in, knowing he’d only enjoy this fantasy once. “I’m ready for… whatever you want of me… because I… t-trust you… and our friendship and everything else we’ve went through…”

“Leon…” Makoto said with a tearful, jubilant smile. “More than anyone else on God’s green earth… you made me happy.”

That struck like a thunderbolt to the heart for Leon Kuwata.

“I…” Leon spoke, slowly, leaning closer. “I always thought of you as a friend. _Thought_ of you _then,_ not now. And mainly because I’ve never considered how’d _I’d_ feel for _you…_ I was… worried you’d kinda judge me for liking someone I’m that close to and all. Afraid that my own stupidity would only wedge us apart at the end of the day.”

Makoto teared up. “Leon…”

“But now I know I’m real. And I’m here, more than anything. And you are too.” Leon said…

…but this time, with his eyes awakening, with a nod.

“…you know have to wake from this dream so soon, Naegs. I… I wanted this this whole time.” Leon spoke with a light nod. “So, if you’re fine with it… you’ll let me start… right?”

“L-Leon…”

Makoto’s lip quivered as he uttered his best friend’s name. _(How much… I don’t know. I sometimes don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore… with the Killing Game… and everything else. But this?_ This is real. _And I… want this. More than anything else in the world.)_

“Do it.” Makoto spoke, the words escaping from his mouth almost automatically. “I trust you more than anyone.”

Leon’s cheeks colored, but he smiled, tears building in his eyes.

“Dummy…” Leon said with a happy grin. “You were always too trusting for your own good…”

And it only took a moment more, then, before Leon leaned in for the kiss, bound by tongue, passion, and love.

………

……

…


End file.
